Mystery of The Great Bay Coast
by Latrish
Summary: Malon gets captured, while Link, Tatl and Tael set on an adventure. With the two fairys annoying the snot out of Link.


Link: Nice sunset huh Malon?

Malon: Yea... It's so beautiful.

Link: Want a drink or something?

Malon: Nah...

*Tatl and Tael make clashes of anger*

Link: Wait I need to go do something... Tatl and Tael are being buttheads again...

Malon: Alright I will be right here.

Malon: *Lays on beach*

*Random splashes in the water*

?: *Grabs and covers Malon's mouth*

Link: *Runs back to the beach*

Link: Huh? Uh... M-malon?! ... MALON!

Tatl: I told you not to leave her!

Tael: It wasn't Link's fault, it was ours because we were being stupid.

Tatl: Just shut up!

Tael: No!

Link: Both of you just shut up or help me!

Tatl: Fine...

Tael: Tell that Miss Bossypants to shut up!

Link: Tael... shut... UP!

Tael: Alright alright fine!

Tatl: Pfft fat mouth.

Link: BOTH of you SHUT UP! *Pulls out flyswatter*

Tael and Tatl: OK OK WE WILL STOP!

Malon: *Struggles to get loose she looks down and relizes she is tied up*

?: I have finally got you...

Malon: Let me go!

?: *Slaps* Why should I?

Malon: Uh... Wait a minute... who are you?

?: If you are smart you would know... Cheating on my Boyfriend!

Malon: What?! Wait... R-Ruto?!

?: Oh you finally figure it out... Heh.

Malon: And plus! Im not even dating Link!

Ruto: Sure... You little liar! *Slaps*

Malon: Ow! What was that for?!

Ruto: Pffft I saw you guys flirting on the beach!

Malon: Uh.. what do you not get by I'M NOT DATING HIM!

Ruto: ...

Malon: ... By the way... Why in the world am I tied up?

Ruto: Ohhhh why should you ask.

Malon: I want a answer...

Ruto: Because... I hate you.

Malon: What did I ever do to you?

Ruto: Everything... Ever sense you met Link at Lon Lon Ranch, I was jelous.

Malon: Wait a minute.. He didn't meet you till after he met me.

Ruto: Oh shut up! I been stalking him before he met you!

Malon: (Stalker...)

Link: Malon wouldnt run off on her own like that... Would she?

Tatl: Well I really don't know Link...

Tael: Of course you don't know, you never know!

Link: Tael don't freaking start it! Anyway...

Tael: Hey look, Malon's red hair!

Link: Woah... How did this get here?

Tael: I think she went that way

Link: How do you know?

Tatl: He can smell where animals been.

Link: So... This thing that captured Malon is an animal?

Tael: Perhaps so.

Link: This lead the way Tael!

-Link and Tael run off-

Tatl: Well wait for me you guys!

-Tatl gets covered by a bag and tooken away-

Malon: Ruto will you ever let me go?

Ruto: Heh only if you break up with Link!

Malon: For the last time, I'm... not... dating... LINK!

Ruto: -Empty's bag, Tatl flies out-

Ruto: Say one word twerp and your dead!

Tatl: Ma-!

Ruto: Thats what I thought.

Link: Geez look at that!

Tael: What?

Link: Tatl is gone!

Tael: YES!

Link: ...

Tael: Sorry...

I mean.. Oh no!

Link: Thats better.

Tael: Look! That is a weird building.

Link: Lets check is out!

-Link and Tael peek inside-

Ruto: Grrrr... I cant find my chains...

Link: Ruto?!

Ruto: Well well well... If it isnt Malon's Girlfiend.

Link: I'm not her girlfriend!

Ruto: Don't lie. I'm not an idiot.

Link: ...

Ruto: Anyways what brings you here.

Link: I know you took Malon!

Ruto: Oh please.. Don't jump to conclusions.

Link: I not jumping to conclusions! I know you took Malon!

Ruto: Now please. Lets be... You know... Realistic?

Link: ...

Link: I know you took Ruto! I know you did! I know you hate her!

*Ruto laughs disappearing out the cracked rusted door*

Link: Hey! Get you scalely tail back here!

Tatl: Is she gone?

Link: What does it look like...

Tatl: Right right...

*Links unsheaths his sword and runs after ruto*

Ruto: You better be in here Malon...

Malon: Hmph.

Ruto: I took care of your precious Link. *Evil laugh*

Malon: You... What?!

Ruto: Don't worry he ran off to clocktown.

Malon: No he didn't!

Ruto: Haha... Yes he did.

*Link stands behind ruto*

Malon: I can prove it!

*Malon winks at Link*

Ruto: Do it, I would love to see you try.

*Link trips Ruto by her feet*

Ruto: Ow! Wait... How can it be! You found us!

Link: Dont underestimate me...

Malon: Link!

Tatl: Tael!

Tael: Tatl!

Link: Ruto... I am disappointed in you.

Ruto: Hehe... I did nothing... It was all... Skull kids fault.

Link: Stop lying to me...

Ruto: I'm not lying. Link: *Pulls out sword*

Ruto: Ok ok! You can have Malon...

Ruto: But after you marry me.

Link: As if. Even the

sea wouldnt marry you.

Ruto: You loved me 7 years ago!

Link: Never did.

Tael: Come on Link! Just get her out of here!

Link: Shut it Tael.

Tatl: Tael just let him do what he needs to do.

Tael: But they are just talking!

Tatl: Shut up!

Tael: No you!

Link: Both of you... Shut. UP!

Link: *Points sword at Ruto's chest.*

Ruto: You wouldn't...

Link: Release Malon...

Ruto: Never... *Runs around to other side of Link*

Link: Big mistake.

Ruto: Oh really?

*Ruto, using her powers makes a wave up water on link*

Link: That's all you got? Ruto: Dont judge me...

*Turns around and slices Ruto's knee with his sword*

Ruto: OW!

Link: As I said before. Release Malon.

Ruto: Sorry unacceptable.

Link: *Looks up* And why's that?

Ruto: Because you hurt me. Link: ... *Looks over at malon*

Malon: *Malon smirks*

Link: *Walks over to malon*

*Link lifts up his sword slowly*

*Deep breath*

*Sword come down as like it's in slow motion in the direction of Malon*

*The ropes get cut*

Malon: Thanks Link *Holding a scratch*

Link: Dont mention it. *Looks back at Ruto*

Link: *Walks over to Ruto*

Ruto: *Sigh* Link... I'm sorry... Please forgive me?

Link: Never... Ruto: Huh?!

Link: You are a pain. I hate you. Accept people to hate you...

Ruto: Ok ok JEEZ!

Link: *Lifts sword up* Leave The Great Bay. Leave Clocktown. Leave Termina.

Ruto: ...

Link: ...

Ruto: Malon... Will you forgive me?

Malon: No...

Link: *Slices sword on Ruto's back*

Ruto: OW! *Runs out of the wicked old building*

Tael: Finally...

Link: Tael...

Tatl: You just got told!

Tael: No I didn't!

Tatl: Yea you did!

Link: *Pulls out flyswatter*

Tatl and Tael: Ok ok!

Malon: Things never change...

Link: *Smiles at he looked in Malon's eyes*

Link: I love you... Malon.

The End


End file.
